Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing a digital image as to provide the image with a security feature. The present disclosure also relates to a method for removing the security feature and a multimedia device adapted to carry out the method.
Description of Related Art
More and more cloud-based applications are offered nowadays and used for storing and sharing private information, like digital images or videos, e.g. in social networks, online platforms for images or the like. For example, it is very popular particularly for young people to capture images/videos and to upload these images/videos to a social network as to share these images/videos with friends. As a consequence of this popularity, respective applications are integrated into multimedia devices, like smartphones, so that the upload of data becomes more and more simple and instant. For example, images captured by a smartphone can be directly uploaded to a cloud-based storage/social network.
However, when for example young people or children use such platforms with direct upload from a camera or smartphone, the usage may be unreflected, meaning that they do not really consider the consequences of sharing private information. There is no security feature built in to protect the privacy of the user.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.